fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! HD
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PLESSIE'S PERMISSION. '''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! HD '''is a remake of Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo GameCube. It will be released on the Wii U in late 2015. It does not feature any game-changing mechanics introduced in recent Mario Kart Games such as underwater driving, air gliding and anti-gravity. It does, however, bring back features such as tricks, 12-player races and the ability to look behind you. This game also has online gameplay. This game is similar to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD in many ways. Characters Default Teams *Mario and Luigi (Medium/Medium) *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Medium/Medium) *Yoshi and Birdo (Medium/Medium) *Toad and Toadette (Small/Small) *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (Small/Small) *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa (Small/Small) *Wario and Waluigi (Large/Large) *Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Large/Small) *Donkey Kong and DIddy Kong (Large/Small) *King Boo and Petey Piranha (Large/Large) Unlockable Teams *Shy Guy and Nabbit (Small/Small) *Rosalina and Lubba (Large/Large) Tracks There are 16 tracks and 4 cups in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! HD. They are the same as the tracks and cups as the original game, however they have been drastically improved. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Peach Beach *Baby Park *Dry Dry Desert Flower Cup *Mushroom Bridge *Mario Circuit *Daisy Cruiser *Waluigi Stadium Star Cup *Sherbet Land *Mushroom City *Yoshi Circuit *DK Mountain Special Cup *Wario Colosseum *Dino Dino Jungle *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Vehicles Like the original, each character owns a specific kart which is the same weight as the racer. All of the karts from the original return, as well as Rosalina, Lubba, Shy Guy and Nabbit's new karts. All characters of the same weight class as the kart can race in the kart, even if it's not theirs. They can also race in their partner's kart, even if it's in a different weight class. Karts marked with * are unlockable. List of Karts *Red Fire (Mario) *Green Fire (Luigi)* *Heart Carriage (Peach) *Bloom Carriage (Daisy)* *Turbo Yoshi (Yoshi) *Turbo Birdo (Birdo)* *Toad Kart (Toad) *Toadette Kart (Toadette)* *Goo-Goo Buggy (Baby Mario) *Rattle Buggy (Baby Luigi)* *Troopa Dasher (Koopa) *Para-Wing (Paratroopa)* *Wario Car (Wario) *Waluigi Racer (Waluigi)* *Koopa King (Bowser) *Bullet Blaster (Bowser Jr.)* *DK Jumbo (DK) *Barrel Train (Diddy)* *Piranha Pipes (Petey) *Boo Pipes (King Boo)* *Pirate Vessel (Shy Guy)* *Banditmobile (Nabbit)* *Shooting Star (Rosalina)* *Cosmic Cruiser (Lubba)* Items There are two types of items - regular items and special items. Regular items can be obtained by any racer, and special items are exclusive to a team of racers. Regular Items *Mushroom (x1, x3) *Banana (x1, x3) *Green Shell (x1) *Red Shell (x1) *Spiny Shell (x1) *Fake Item Box (x1, x3) *Lightning Bolt (x1) *Blooper (x1) *Star (x1) Special Items *Fire Flower (Mario and Luigi) - Same as MK8. *Hearts (Peach and Daisy) - Same as MKDD. *Yoshi/Birdo Egg (Yoshi and Birdo) - Same as MKDD. *Golden Mushroom (Toad and Toadette) - Same as MKDD. *Chain Chomp (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) - You now have complete control over the Chain Chomp. *Triple Green/Red Shells (Koopa and Paratroopa) - Same as MK8, however they don't circle your kart. *Bob-omb (Wario and Waluigi) - Same as MK8. *Bowser's Shell (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) - Same as MKDD. *Big Banana (DK and Diddy) - Same as MKDD. *Triple Stars (Rosalina and Lubba) - Similar to Koopa and Paratroopa's, but with stars instead of shells. *Any (King Boo and Petey) - Any of the items listed above. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series)